Our Wedding Story
by twilightnaley19
Summary: Naley fic. This is a story about Nathan and Haley and them telling their kids about their weddings. They tell them it as a bedtime story and do it like a cinderella story. minor brooke, peyton and lucas. Oneshot.


**A/N: This is my first fan fiction I really hope that you guys like it. It's a Naley fic and a one shot. AU. By the way it will start off with a flashback of Haley and Nathan when they find out they are pregnant again and they are having their children. But I promise it will make sense and tie into the story. (I Hope)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters, I wish I did though. The only characters that I own are the made up ones.**

**Summary: This is a story about Nathan and Haley telling their kids about both of their weddings. They leave out the trials and tribulations and only tell them about the happy times. So basically in this I am going to do it as if they are telling their kids a bedtime story.**

**Our Wedding Story**

Nathan and Haley were happy they had put the past behind them and were loving every moment they had with each other and with their kids. After they had James, and graduated from high school Haley decided to get a teaching degree and applied for a job at Tree Hill High school. Nathan was still having trouble getting into colleges but Haley told him that no matter what she would always be there for him. He had decided to coach at Tree Hill High school along with his brother and coach Whitey Durham. He and Haley were so excited to get the good news that day, because they would now be working that day. That same day Haley also had some good news. And from that day on they have been happy and are great parents.

_**Flashback**_

"_That is so great Nathan, now we will be together, even at work." Haley said laughing and giving him a hug._

"_I know I was so glad when the school called me." Nathan said hugging her back._

"_I have some news too." Haley said looking into his eyes. _

"_What is it? Are you ok? Is there anything wrong with James?" Nathan asked getting worried._

_Haley took his hand and led him to the couch so that they can sit down._

"_Um I know the first time I sprung this type of news on you, you got mad with me. Please promise me you won't get mad again?" Haley said while holding his hand._

"_Ok I promise. What's going on Hales? You are starting to scare me." Nathan said, looking at his wife to find the answers in her eyes._

_Haley sighed "Here goes nothing. Nathan I am late. So I decided to take a pregnancy test, and I found out that I am pregnant again. I made a doctors appointment to be sure because I may not even be pregnant and the test could have been faulty." Haley said looking at her husband wondering what he was thinking._

_She could see he was shocked she wondered if he was angry too. She needed to know how he felt._

"_Nate say something to me. You are starting to scare me." Haley said._

_Nathan came out of his trance and grabbed Haley and pulled her close to him and gave her a hug._

"_I am happy and I want to go with you to the doctor's appointment." Nathan said smiling._

"_Really you're not mad?" Haley asked relieved._

"_No. I'm going to be a dad again. This is awesome." Nathan said._

_**The doctor's office**_

"_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I am Dr. Helen Barnes. How are you doing today?" The doctor asked._

"_Good." They both said. "We just want to find out if we are going to be parents again or not." Haley said while holding Nathan's hand._

"_Ok, well let's have a look shall we." She said putting the cream on Haley's stomach and taking a look at the sonogram. _(I'm guessing I am right, but whatever)

"_Well Mrs. Scott. You definitely are pregnant again, and by the looks of things you are having twins." Dr. Barnes said._

_Haley looked at Nathan and saw that he was smiling at her. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead._

_**Welcoming the babies**_

_Haley went through the months of hormones and the months of morning sickness and it was finally time to have the twins. Nathan was at school with Whitey and Lucas going over the game plans for their upcoming games when his phone went off._

"_Hello."_

"_Nathan you have to hurry and come here. They are coming!" Brooke said in a rush and in excitement._

"_Brooke calm down. Where must I come and who is coming?" Nathan asked whilst getting attention from Whitey and Lucas._

_Brooke laughed and then said "Oh sorry. Come to the hospital now, the twins are coming!" _

_Nathan couldn't believe it. "Ok Brooke I am on my way." Nathan said hanging up and grabbing his stuff._

"_I've got to go." Nathan said almost falling down over the chair in a rush to get to the hospital._

"_What's going on Nate?" Lucas asked with concern._

"_It's Haley the babies are coming." Nathan said, while telling Whitey goodbye.  
_

"_Well I'm coming too." Lucas said shouting so that his brother could here him._

"_Wish them all the luck for me will you. And tell Haley I will stop by later." Whitey said._

_**At the hospital**_

"_My wife Haley Scott was brought in. She's having our babies." Nathan said proudly while trying to get the nurse's attention._

_The nurse looked up from what she was doing and looked at him annoyed while she grabbed a sheet looking for the name. Meanwhile, Peyton came into the lobby to see if they had arrived as yet when she saw them standing at the nurse's station and she saw that Nathan was getting upset with the nurse who wasn't helpful at all._

"_Nathan she's this way." Peyton said getting the attention of both boys who followed her to Haley's room. As they made their way there, they could hear Haley screaming and rowing Brooke, which caused them to laugh. Nathan walked into the room to take over so that Brooke could go outside._

"_Hi honey. I was wondering when you were going to get here." Haley said sweetly. "Brooke was getting on my nerves." _

_Nathan laughed and thanked Brooke so that she wouldn't feel hurt by what Haley said. She smiled and winked at him and left the room. A couple minutes later Nathan Keith Scott was born along with Brooke Peyton Marie Scott. They were all so happy for Nathan and Haley especially Brooke, because now someone had her name._

_**End of Flashback**_

Nathan and Haley had just put the kids down to bed and were lying on the sofa with Haley in Nathan's arms. He looked down and saw her smiling; he wondered what she was thinking of.

"Hey what's up?" Nathan asked.

Haley looked up at Nathan and her smile grew even more, then she lifted up and kissed him.

"What was that for? Although I am not complaining." Nathan said smirking. 

"That was for being the best husband and father, a girl could ask for. And I was smiling because I was remembering when the twins were born. That was the happiest day of my life." Haley said.

"Mine too. You know-." But before he could finish his sentence they heard James calling out for them, they both jumped up at the sound of their son's voice. They entered his room and turned on the lights, and sat down on his bed.

"What's wrong honey?" Haley asked.

"You ok, buddy." Nathan asked.

"I had a bad dream. And it was really scary, plus something's in my closet." James said while holding onto his mom.

"Oh honey everything is ok. Why don't we let daddy check your room out, to make sure that there is nothing ok." Haley said trying to calm him down.

Nathan got up and checked around the whole room including the closet. "Buddy, nothings in the closet and nothings in your room." Nathan said, trying to reassure James.

"It's still in here; can I sleep with you guys tonight?" James asked giving his parents his puppy dog eyes.

They both fell for it and Nathan lifted him up and they went to their room. The twins were also up, so Nathan put James on the bed and went to get the twins as Haley went under the covers with James following her and snuggling up under her. Nathan passed Brooke too Haley and held Nathan in his arms as he got into bed with them; they laid there snuggled up as one big happy family. Nathan looked at Haley and all of their kids and he was so happy that this was his family and he promised to always protect and take care of them.

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts by James who was in between the twins. "Tell us a bedtime story." James said.

Nathan and Haley looked at one another and smiled. They were happy with their lives and they were proud to be parents.

Nathan sighed and said "Ok, I will tell you about our weddings."

"Nathan, what parents do you know tell their five and one year olds about their weddings?" Haley asked.

"Well we do and besides do you really want to hear about the three bears?" Nathan asked.

"I guess not." Haley said sighing and smiling.

"Well will someone tell us about your weddings? And why did you say weddings, I thought its wedding since it's one?" James asked.

"Well buddy you are right, but so is daddy. You see mommy and daddy got married twice." Haley said smiling at her son, who was getting smarter by the minute.

"Oh ok, well daddy start the story." James said.

"Ok, then. Once upon a time there was a Princess named Haley." Before he could continue Haley cut in.

"Nathan a Princess named Haley. If we wanted a fairy tale we might as well have read Cinderella." Haley said laughing.

"Let him finish mommy. Go ahead daddy start over." James said.

"Once upon a time there was a Princess named Haley who was the sweetest person in the kingdom. She was best friends with Prince Lucas and they were inseparable, nobody could get in between them. Then one day the Princess met Prince Lucas's brother by the name of Prince Nathan, who was an evil prince. He was mean and did mean things, until Princess Haley turned him around. Princess Haley and Prince Nathan began dating everything was great, until they decided to get married the only people who were to the wedding were the priest and Princess Haley's parents King Jimmy and Queen Lydia. To them getting married was the best thing that ever happened, but Prince Nathan's mommy and daddy King Dan and Queen Deb were not happy when they found out about Prince Nathan's and Princess Haley's wedding." Nathan noticed that the kids had started to fall asleep he looked at Haley who mouthed that he could turn off the lights when they heard a sleepy James talking.

"Keep going daddy. What else happened?" James asked yawning.

"Well Princess Haley didn't think that the marriage could work but the Prince made sure that she knew that he believed that it would work and that they would always be together. 'Always and Forever' so they stayed together there were some trials and tribulations that the Prince and Princess had to face, but they got through them and found that they loved each other even more. Then there was this wicked Princess named Rachel who wanted Prince Nathan but Princess Haley wouldn't stand for it, anyway the wicked Princess invited Princess Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Bevin along with Prince Nathan, Lucas, and Skills to her parent's cabin for the weekend and that was where Prince Nathan decided to ask Princess Haley to marry him again. At the end of the weekend after a lot of hard work trying to get Princess Haley's ring Prince Nathan took Princess Haley to the dock and asked Princess Haley to marry him again in front of all their friends and family in the kingdom."

"Princess Haley said yes and this made the Prince really happy. After they left the cabin they went back to their kingdom and after a lot of basketball games and after all the tragedies, the Prince and Princess had their second wedding. Everybody came to the wedding, and the Prince and Princess were happy because this was their day. Prince Nathan's parents came to show their support although Princess Haley's parents couldn't be their, they were still happy. They exchanged their vows and exchanged rings, during that time Prince Nathan surprised Princess Haley with a new ring and the Princess was truly surprised." Nathan said. "Yes she was, and she was also happy and grateful." Haley said smiling at Nathan. Nathan looked at his children and noticed that they were all knocked out. He waited for a while but James didn't say anything, so he decided to finish the story but cut it short.

"So the Princess and Prince were married again, and they danced to their favorite song more than anyone which the Prince picked out. After their first dance their friends gave their speeches and the Prince and Princess left the reception for their honeymoon. The Prince and Princess finished school and had a Prince named James who is their world, and Princess Haley went to school to get her teaching degree and is now working at her old high school while Prince Nathan went back to his old high school which is the same as Princess Haley to help coach the basketball team. They then had an addition to their family with two new babies. And are all living happily ever after. The End." Nathan said, giving each of his kid's kisses and then looked at Haley and smiled.

"I love you Nathan. Always and Forever." Haley said leaning over the kids to kiss him.

"I love you too Haley. Always and Forever." Nathan said kissing her back.

Nathan turned over and turned out the light as he did this he and Haley heard a little voice say "Always and Forever." He turned and looked at Haley in the darkness and smiled, and she smiled back at him. They lay down and joined hands which were resting on James's chest and fell asleep and that was their family.

The Scotts: Nathan, Haley, James, Nathan and Brooke.


End file.
